


Google Search: How To Raise A Child

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Parent AU, Parenthood, souji and yosuke are just trying to be good guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: When Yosuke's cousin passes away, she leaves behind two young children, and Souji and Yosuke are suddenly left to raise them.





	1. Phone Calls and Funeral Kimonos

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention it in this chapter, but Beniko is ten years old, and Yuuto is seven.

Yosuke never liked being woken up.

The perfect way to wake up was to slowly rise in the late Sunday morning while his boyfriend was in the kitchen, already preparing a brunch for the two. Yosuke hadn’t had that perfect morning in quite a few months, unfortunately, and he certainly wasn’t having one now.

His mother was calling, and his mother _never_ called.

Sometimes she would say a few words to him during his dad’s occasional calls, but the last call from his mother’s phone was dated to his birthday three years ago.

He scrambled to pick up the phone off his bedside table.

“Mom? What’s wrong? Is Dad okay?” Yosuke could feel his blood pressure shoot through the ceiling as he thought about all of the reasons his mother would’ve bothered to call him, especially so early in the morning.

“No, Yosuke, your father is fine, but...” His mother took a shaky breath. “Do you remember your cousin Akane?”

“Yeah, I do.” How could Yosuke forget Akane Hanamura with all the gossip his family spread about her. She had become pregnant with her first child young, making her an easy target for the older women of the Hanamura family to hiss her name behind her back. “What about her?”

“She... Akane was involved in an accident.” Yosuke sucked in a sharp breath at the same time his mother let out a wavering exhale. “She passed away last night.”

“I- what...?” Yosuke gripped his phone hard. “Akane... she’s dea- she's gone?”

Yosuke hadn't ever been particularly close to his little cousin, but when they lived in the same city, they would see each other a few times a year, and she was just so young. She couldn’t be gone.

“Yes.” Yosuke could practically see his mother’s nervous hand wringing in his mind as her voice crackled through the phone.

Souji shifted from his side of the bed and grumbled something in his sleep.

“Are Beniko and Yuuto okay? Is there someone in the family that can take care of them?” Yosuke’s tried to keep his voice quiet.

“We were hoping you could.” Yosuke’s mother said, her voice almost sounding apologetic.

“Wait. Me?” Yosuke felt his blood pressure reach Mars. “I- I don't know if I can take care of two kids, Mom, I’ve never had kids. I live in a little apartment. I have a roommate.”

“I know, Yosuke, but you're the last person we asked.” Yosuke frowned at that comment. “You know Akane’s parents don’t want to even think about the children, and your father and I just can’t.”

Yosuke wanted to ask why they couldn't raise the kids. He knew some of the answers he could be given however. Some flimsy excuse about how they were never home, or that they were too old, or maybe even that they didn’t want to even see a child again after the disaster that was Yosuke Hanamura.

“I- I have to talk about this with Souji. I’m sorry, I just can’t accept without him knowi-” Yosuke felt himself stutter and fumble for the right words.

“Alright.” His mother sounded a bit angry, but there wasn't much Yosuke could do about that. “Call me back as soon as you can.”

“Bye, Mom.”

No quiet “I love you” like the ones he directed at Souji at the end of their calls.

Yosuke looked over to his partner. He just wanted to curl up and cry and let Souji hold him, just like he did at that stupid riverbank twelve years ago.

Souji woke up to a particularly loud sob of Yosuke’s. Yosuke was immediately in his arms while Souji shushed him, whispering “It was just a nightmare, it wasn’t real.”

“It wasn't juh-just a nigh-nightmare, Partner.” Yosuke silently shamed himself for the stutter in his speech. “It’s real.”

“What is? Talk to me, Yosuke.” Souji tried to will the yawn out of his voice.

“My cousin passed away.” Yosuke squeezed his boyfriend in his arms. “B-but that’s not all. She had two kids, and I don’t think they have anywhere to go. My mom was hoping that...”

“Yosuke, you don't mean...” Souji stared at him with wide eyes.

“They want _me_ to take them.” Yosuke stared back, eyes red and swollen already.

Souji’s face broke into a smile. “Can I help?”

Yosuke was completely taken aback. “Wait, partner, you’re fine with this?”

Then Yosuke remembered Nanako, and how much Souji had enjoyed taking care of her. He thought about the times Souji had solemnly said, “I wish we could have kids.”

Of course, Yosuke thought he was too young, way too young to be taking care of two other lives. Just the thought that he could be one of the only things protecting these children scared him half to death. He barely felt like an adult himself. 

They would also be the first of the Investigation Team to have children.

Wait, he was getting ahead of himself. There was a good chance he would only act as a foster parent for a while, until someone else in the family piped up.

“Well, we’re not getting any younger.” Souji smirked.

“You’ve got that right. You’re already getting gray hairs.” Yosuke dodged Souji’s playful swat by falling out of the bed.

“It’s genetic!” Souji faked anger as he chased his fallen boyfriend.

There was a moment where the room was quiet, and the two just looked at each other, Yosuke on his ass on the hardwood floor, and Souji peeking down at him from above.

Yosuke thought about how good a parent Souji Seta would make before he tried to shake it off.

“I think we should try to take care of them. They’re your family, right?” Souji’s voice even sounded fatherly. “I know you would take care of Nanako if something happened.”

Yosuke couldn't deny that. He loved the kid.

Well, maybe not such a kid anymore, she _was_  almost in college.

“I’ll call my mom back.”

Yosuke bitterly thought on the car ride to Tokyo that the funeral would be the worst possible time and place to pick up the kids.

Seeing Beniko, so much bigger than the last time he saw her, wearing a black kimono, tore Yosuke’s heart into tiny scraps. In moments, he was on his knees, wrapping her in a tight hug. She burst into tears with her head buried into his shoulder.

Yuuto wasn’t faring well either. Somewhere deep down, Yosuke had a quick thought about how a child this young should never be in a funeral suit. His face was red and blotchy. The little boy had obviously been crying for days, and Yosuke couldn’t blame him.

They hugged as well, Yuuto muttering “Yoskkun”, a nickname Yosuke couldn't help but feel flattered by.

They did not say much during the funeral, besides the expected condolences.

After a few minutes looking at the crowd of family and friends gathered in Akane’s small home, Yosuke realized that Akane’s parents were nowhere to be seen. The Hanamura family was truly crueler than he had remembered.

His father gave him a firm pat on the back, almost a silent “Thank you.”

Yosuke frowned deeper and tried not to think of the implications of that gratitude. It suggested that the children were a burden Yosuke was taking off the rest of the family’s hands. 

Yosuke could not imagine how anyone could think that way about his cousin’s children, but still he accepted his mother’s cheque and his father’s help putting Beniko and Yuuto’s suitcases in the trunk of his dinky car.

They left two days later, after all of the funeral ceremonies had been finished. His nights had been sleepless and his days full of flimsy ‘sorry’s. Yosuke never wanted to wear a suit again.

The drive back to his Okina city apartment was a tense one. Everyone was tired, and not much talking went on.

Souji and Yosuke had decided that they should try and keep their relationship quiet for a little while. Souji would “sleep” in a futon in their shared bedroom, and Beniko and Yuuto would take “Souji’s old room” and the guest room.

Every time someone outside of the Investigation Team stayed over, they would pretend that Souji lived in one of the two spare bedrooms they had in their apartment. It was decently sized, maybe not to raise a family, but plenty for two people. Being a resident officer at the local hospital paid Souji pretty well, and Yosuke’s manager position at Okina’s Junes was nothing to scoff at either.

“So, you’ll get to meet my roommate Souji.” Yosuke said, looking back briefly at the kids when he reached a red light.

“What’s he like?” Beniko asked, not completely genuinely, mostly out of politeness.

“Well, he’s a super sweet guy. I’ve known him since high school.” Yosuke had to restrain himself from spouting out every good trait about his partner. “He’s also an amazing cook. He’s probably making something at home now.” Yosuke playfully winked.

Yosuke thought back to his nightly calls with Souji while he had been out of town. Souji, being perfect as always, had already prepared futons for Beniko and Yuuto in their rooms, along with some new furniture. He had also pulled extra chairs out of the closet for the kitchen table. Yosuke had no doubt he was also making a meal to place on said table.

Souji was excellent at introductions, somehow. He never stuttered with his name, and he always politely smiled. Yosuke cringed thinking back to his introduction to Seta now.

“Hello, I’m Souji Seta.” Souji’s smile was a little less formal and a little more friendly than normal during his introductions, which went straight to Yosuke’s heart. He really liked kids, huh? “I am Yosuke’s roommate. It’s nice to meet you.”

Yuuto took an immediate liking to Souji, reaching out a tiny palm to enthusiastically to shake Souji’s outstretched hand. Beniko was apprehensive, but Yosuke and Souji could hardly blame her. Moving to a new place was hard. Moving after losing a family member was infinitely harder.

Of course, Souji’s dinner was amazing, and seeing Beniko and Yuuto eat well, even while they were in mourning was comforting.

Yuuto fell asleep half-way through the unpacking of his room, and Yosuke decided to change him into pajamas and tuck him in.

Souji had a bit of a harder time with Beniko. It was quickly evident that she wanted nothing to do with him by the snappy tone she used whenever alone with him. Souji didn’t let it get to him. He couldn’t imagine the pain she was going through.

Soon, most of her unpacking was done, and Souji said his ‘good night’s and told her that he would keep the kitchen light on in case she wanted some water.

Souji entered he and Yosuke’s room to find Yosuke tapping away at his phone, a familiar anxious frown on his face.

Souji’s immediate instinct was wanting to ask “What’s wrong?”, but he knew exactly what was wrong. 

As Yosuke and Souji settled into bed, they heard faint crying coming from Beniko’s room.

Their first challenge as guardians: Try and comfort the girl or leave her alone to mourn.

Eventually, they decided that she needed some space. 

They spent a long night staring at each other or the ceiling. The crying didn’t stop until shortly after Yosuke heard his neighbor leave for work, making it 5 AM.

Every minute he stared into his partner’s eyes or at the water stain on the ceiling, he regretted not being with Beniko.


	2. More Phone Calls and Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Souji tell the team.

The first few weeks were hard, but it was certainly to be expected.

If there was one lucky thing about the whole situation, it was that the accident had happened between the school years, making transferring easy. Yosuke thanked whatever deity listened that they had given him _something_ good. Still, the new school year in a new school in Okina was rapidly approaching, and Yosuke could feel the budget start to tighten immediately as he stared at the bill for the kid’s uniforms.

Yosuke’s parents called him almost every day, and some part of him was glad that he was hearing from the two of them so often, even if they only called to check in on Beniko and Yuuto.

They had been taking care of the children for nearly a month before they even thought to tell the rest of the Investigation Team.

Chie and Yukiko had been called first. Of course, Souji had been assigned to man the phone and explain the situation. Souji calmly explained to a pissed Chie and a miffed (but trying to hide it) Yukiko that the weeks surrounding the funeral had been so busy and hectic that they simply hadn’t thought to call.

Well, now Souji and Yosuke had to pay double their usual price when they stayed at the inn, but two times zero _was_ zero.

Chie and Yukiko also promised to tell Teddie (who now spent most of his time drifting between the Investigation Team’s Inaba homes and the TV World).

The next person called was Kanji, who himself was not very happy either. He grumbled a quick “Naoto, you won’t believe this.” causing Souji and Yosuke to whistle jokingly, even though Kanji and Naoto had been together for a few years.

Naoto was not pleased _at all._ Souji and Yosuke had actually expected them to be the calmest, but considering they had to turn off the speakerphone in fear of Beniko and Yuuto hearing the yells, it had obviously been false hope. 

“You morons _adopted two children_ and you never thought to tell us?!” Naoto’s voice now sounded scarily similar to how they had yelled at Adachi’s irresponsible police behavior more than ten years ago. “Are we not your closest companions? Should I start calling you by your last names, Seta-san? Hanamura-san? It’s almost as if I didn’t fight _a god_ by your sides!”

Souji and Yosuke looked at each other with pained expressions. They were not looking forward to getting an earful from every one of their old friends. Souji didn’t even want to _think_ about how Dojima would react.

They decided to send Rise a text instead of a call, considering it was very possible she was filming or on stage at any given minute.

Through a series of knife, frown-y face, and middle-finger emojis, they got the message that Rise wasn’t thrilled either.

Well, that was the IT down, now onto Dojima and Nanako. Souji knew that he should call quickly, or else Chie would tell Dojima when they went to the station the next day for work, which would be the worst way for him to find out. Souji also decided that it would be better to call the Dojima household alone, and Yosuke agreed. He’d never admit to it, but Yosuke feared Dojima a bit.

“Dojima-san?” Souji said after Dojima picked up almost immediately.

“I’m here.” Dojima’s voice was more strained and gruffer than it had been years ago. He was almost starting to sound old. “Is something up?”

Dojima probably took it the best. Souji should’ve expected that considering the overdramatic natures of all his friends.

But Dojima didn't know that he and Yosuke were dating. Sure, he had suspicions, Souji was sure. Most best friends didn’t spend ten years living together without any mentions of significant others.

“So they’re Hanamura’s cousin’s?” Dojima asked.

“Yes.” Souji said after remembering that Dojima couldn't see his nod.

“Why’re _you_ raising them then?” Ryotaro Dojima’s mind was sharp as always.

“Well, you know, I’m just helping out...” Souji explained calmly.

“And you can’t expect those kids to share a room. They're seven and ten, right? That’s a bit old to be rooming together.” Dojima continued.

“They have their own rooms, don't worry.” Souji realized the words’ meanings as they left his mouth.

“You and Hanamura are rooming together?” He asked. God, Dojima was good. He was really going in for the weak spots. “Isn’t that a bit odd for you two?”

“Well, it’s not _that_ weird.” Souji tried to laugh, but it came off much more awkwardly than he would’ve wanted it to.

There was a long, awful stretch of silence.

“Souji, are you and Hanamura together?” There it was. The question Dojima had asked many times over the last ten years, but Souji had always denied.

It would be hard to deny it this time though, considering they were _taking care of two children together_. Ah yes, the most heterosexual activity. Just guys being dudes, helping foster children in a loving environment. _Just bro things._

Souji couldn't help but sigh. He had hoped to never tell his uncle, but all secrets come to light eventually.

“Yes, we’ve been together for quite some time.”

There was a grunt on Dojima’s side, not quite surprised, but not quite expecting a straightforward answer from his secretive nephew.

“Make sure to stop by the house next time you all are in Inaba.” Dojima said. “I’d like to see my nephew and his family from time to time.”

That was acceptance enough for Souji.

Souji and Yosuke didn't want to overwhelm Beniko and Yuuto with the introduction of all these surrogate aunts and uncles, so they decided that they would wait another week before going down to stay a weekend at the Amagi Inn. The kids would get to meet Yukiko, Chie, Teddie, Kanji, and Naoto if they were in town.

Of course, just by their luck, the week leading up to the Inaba visit had been rough.

Beniko had been quiet. More quiet than usual, obviously soaking in some kind of frustration. Yosuke could practically see a timer on her forehead. He had been the same way in the first year he spent in Inaba. All his time around his parents was spent brewing another meltdown full of screaming, a little crying on his and his mother’s parts, and plenty of complaints about the small town they had been dropped in.

Yosuke sighed and prayed silently that when the school year started Beniko would find a friend like Souji had been to him. Kind, a good listener, supportive, and anyone but parents.

In the meantime though, Yosuke and Souji could deal with a few yelling sessions. They were adults, and they had vowed to be better than their parents. They could do this.

Being calm while a ten-year-old was telling you how awful a guardian you are is actually much harder than it would seem.

Beniko’s most recent explosion had come around when Souji had called her “Beniko-chan.”

At first, it had been a short burst of energy, nothing to worry about. “You’re not my dad. Stop calling me that.” She had said.

Souji had been quiet for a moment before responding with, “Alright. Beniko-san, what would you like for dinner? I think we have the ingredients for curry.”

“Why do you cook all the time like a housewife?” She grumbled. “It’s all you ever talk about, what we’re going to eat for dinner.”

“I like to cook, and people like my cooking.” Souji responded, pretending to be preoccupied in the fridge to avoid looking at Beniko’s face. It was so much easier to be calm and hide his frustration if there was a barrier between them.

“Is that why Yosuke-niisan lives with you? Your cooking?” Beniko huffed.

“I hope not.” Souji pulled out an expired can to take it to the trash. In any other situation, he would’ve laughed at the idea that Yosuke stayed around for ten years just for his cooking.

“Do you even have a job?” Beniko continued to poke.

“Yes. I am practicing medicine.” Souji retrieved a green onion from the refrigerator and laid it on the cutting board. “I hope to have my unrestricted license soon, so that I can open my own clinic.” That was the dream. With his own clinic, Souji could set his own hours and have more time home on holidays with Yosuke.

Beniko simply squinted her eyes in a suspicious look. She looked like she was about to ask “Why are you at home so much?”

“I’ve been taking sick days and going in for night shifts for the past few weeks.” Souji answered her question before she asked it. “Yosuke couldn’t take off as much time as I could.”

Beniko, never out of things to jab at, insulted his “old man hair” and his cooking, then stormed to her room, and locked the door.

Souji put his head in his hands as soon as he heard the lock click. He could do this for Yosuke. They promised they would stick together through thick and thin.

Souji felt a nasty thought creep up in his mind. _Yosuke and I were finally settling in. We were so happy, and the kids shook everything up._

Though, when Souji heard Yuuto’s feet patter into the kitchen, he quickly dispelled the thought.

Yuuto held his arms up, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. He was quite an affectionate child, and Souji still spent a little time at the gym, so he could pick up the seven-year-old with ease.

“What’re you making?” Yuuto looked over to the boiling pot.

“It’s curry.” Souji smiled. “Do you want it spicy or mild?”

Yuuto placed his hand on his chin, most likely mimicking the thoughtful face he had seen on Souji before. “Really spicy!”

“Do you think you can handle it that spicy?” Souji grinned and went to tickle the boy’s side. “It might burn your tongue off!”

“Sou-niisan! That’s not true!” Yuuto stuck his bottom lip out. “Plus, I can handle it!”

The curry they had that night was very mild (and a bit bland if Souji’s opinion was asked). Somehow still, Souji could tell by their watery eyes and deep frowns that both Yuuto and Yosuke seemed to think it far too spicy, but refusing to admit it out of some sort of pride. They both went through three glasses of water before giving up on the curry completely.

Souji laughed happily before another dark thought slipped into the cracks of his mind. 

_You should be having a nice, romantic dinner with Yosuke right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy its finally posted!!
> 
> There will be more parts to this fic.
> 
> Thank you to my friends for letting me bounce ideas around for this AU.
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on my tumblr! https://youthful-wind.tumblr.com/


End file.
